icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1914-15 OHA Junior Season
='This is the 1914-15 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series:'= =''Group Play= Group 1 Group 2 ''After Port Hope had played one game of the next round against Kingston Collegiate (a 3-3 tie), a protest uncovered a problem on the team. Port Hope was disqualified and a playoff was held. From the OHA annual report: The Port Hope Juniors were suspended for the balance of the season for playing Wilfred Hills under the age certificate of his brother, Robert L. Hills. Wilfred Hills was expelled and Robt. L. Hills suspended. The peculiar feature of this case was that Wilfred Hills was not over age, and there was no apparent reason for the deception. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Lindsay beat Peterborough 17 goals to 6. Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 Aurora defaulted Jan. 15. Group 6 Group 7 The Hamilton Rowing Club Juniors lost their chance for the championship by playing Alex. Murray under the birth certificate of his brother Frank. Alex. Murray was expelled from the O. H. A. and Frank Murray suspended. The Woodstock Collegiate team were declared winners of the group. '' Group 8 'Group Final' ''2 games total goals University of Western Ontario beat Woodstock 17 goals to 13. Group 9 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Berlin Union Jacks beat Stratford 16 goals to 7. Group 10 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Collingwood beat Barrie 7 goals to 6. Group 11 'Group Final' Sudden death Group 12 Both teams were disqualified by the Ontario Hockey Association for rules violations. Owen Sound successfully protested Markdale Juniors, and a counter-protest by Markdale was also allowed. Secretary J. E. Mercer, of Markdale, was permanently suspended for furnishing a false birth certificate for his brother, Harold Mercer, who played under the certificate of his dead brother, Kendal Morden Mercer. The Markdale Club and the rest of the players were suspended for the season. The Owen Sound Club was suspended for the season for playing Truman A. Bell, who did not qualify under the residence rule. =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals University of Toronto beat Welland 50 goals to 3. Berlin Union Jacks beat Woodstock Collegiate 11 goals to 7. St Andrews College beat Oshawa 21 goals to 10. '''Collingwood beat Midland 8 goals to 7. Lindsay beat Kingston 10 goals to 6. University of Western Ontario, bye. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals Berlin Union Jacks beat University of Western Ontario 7 goals to 5. University of Toronto beat St Andrews College 15 goals to 9. Lindsay, Collingwood, byes. Semi Finals 2 games total goals University of Toronto beat Lindsay 15 goals to 11. Berlin Union Jacks beat Collingwood 10 goals to 9. Final 2 games total goals University of Toronto beat Berlin Union Jacks 16 goals to 11. =''Team Photos= 14-15StMiksJunior.jpg|St Michaels College 1914-15UTorJr.jpg|University of Toronto 14-15StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College =Game Ads= 14-15OHAJrG4TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 4 @ Toronto 14-15OHAJrG5TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Toronto 14-15OHAJr1RTorontoGameAd.jpg|First Round @ Toronto 14-15OHAJr1RTorontoGameAd2.jpg|First Round @ Toronto 14-15OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 14-15OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd2.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 14-15OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 14-15OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also''= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1915 in hockey